


Here for you

by madqueen0821



Category: Naruto
Genre: But she's trying, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Akira, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Slight Sakura bashing, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin, Yang Kyuubi, Yin Kyuubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: From birth little Naruto Uzumaki has been rejected by the village, never knowing the love of a parent, never what it was like to have a day without pain. At least he wasn't always alone. He had his twin brother, Akira, who, like her brother, had half the Nine-Tails sealed inside her. They will have each other. No one is ever alone.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Konoha 11, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Menma & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Here for you

_**Prologue** _

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze sat in the room that she and Minato built for their family with love and care, thinking only of the chaos and destruction that's now befallen Konohagakure. It was happening again, her people were being attacked and she could do nothing, this was supposed to be a special moment, all the fighting and suffering had finally ended, bringing about something beautiful - New Life. Now they've been dropped into this **_nightmare_**. Her chest burned and each breath was a struggle after the fox was forcibly ripped from her seal, leaving her joints loose and herself feeling empty. Her lower back ached, Kushina could barely move from the pain, while the man she loved fought for all they held dear. Only her sleeping newborn keep her somewhat calm, reminding herself that she was not alone (not anymore). 

No, she an Uzumaki, Dattebayo. 

She believed in Minato, what she needed to do was prepare to fight alongside him, to once more chain The Beast down within its cage. As if protesting such a plan, her body was rocked with intense agony, a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen. Kushina took a deep breath, She needed to balance her chakra.

Startled she could feel someone coming, worried the masked man from before had found them - she prepared herself. Kushina was weak but she refused for enemies to ruin this day any further, she would protect her son. The unknown individual came rushing through the door almost breaking it open, She shoots a mass of admittedly poorly aimed knives at her target. They promptly dodged each one. If she had to fight to the death, Kushina would bring them with her. As she forced her body to move - strapping her child safely onto her back, she felt the familiar slow hum of a silver-headed boy's chakra; She almost collapsed in relief. Minato's little disciple walked nearer, seemingly assessing her body. "Lady Kashina", the masked young prodigy asked softly as if not to scare a cornered animal, "Do you require assistance." She couldn't help it, she began laughing hysterically. 

"Fuck yeah, assistance would be fucking beneficial." she probably shouldn't take her exhaustion out on her husband's kid, but all her instincts told her she needed to fight. Kakashi produced a bottle of water and some pills from who knew where then started looking her over.

"Are you injured anywhere?" he asked while wiping her face and pulling her once vibrant, now sweat matted red hair in a ponytail

"Nothing serious, Minato made sure we were ok" Kushina unknowingly softly smiling while mentioning the golden-haired Yondaime Hokage. Kakashi nodded stiffly, the silver-haired Shinobi hoping with every remaining piece of his untainted heart that the people he cared for wouldn't die.

"How did the seal break, was the pregnancy too much," he asked, the teenager remembered his sensei had said the labor pains were what weakens the seal but perhaps an element was miscalculated. "Is the baby ok?" the silver head inquired, his hand hovering worryingly over his master's wife's stomach. This action only had him received a ferocious glare, making him break out in a cold sweat, this reminded him of Lady Kushina's old nickname _**"The Red Hot Habanero"**. _Slapping his hand away should not have hurt so much, I mean she's supposed to be Injured.

Bringing out the swaddled blond-headed newborn, that she shouldn't have, to prove that no she wasn't pregnant (not anymore?). And proceeded to rant at the masked wearing shinobi (how did she have the energy?) on how it was possible he couldn't tell she had already given birth. I mean her stomach had become smaller but... 

"It's just water weight, bloating. Dattebayo. It hasn't even been a day yet, I just finished single-handedly growing then pushing out a human being, my body is going to need time to adjust," Kakashi watched as she growled out those word at him in panic and confusion " Shit like this is what pressures kunoichi to tear their bodies apart and starve themselves to-"

"What?... Wait. No, It's true, I can see it. A baby's still in there"

The (still pregnant) Kunoichi stopped her onslaught to gaze at the boy who's been at Minato's side since before most shinobi could make a clone, finally realizing something - He's looking at her with his ** _other_** eye. Thinking back to the last hours it was evident... if one wasn't ignoring their body: The excessive sweating, hard breathing; Back and abdomen pains- Contractions. Kushina was having another baby. _By the sage,_ _**Was**_. Cold fear washed down her's back. She remembers some light bleeding at one point, she had thought it had been symptoms from having Naruto or the Kyuubi extraction, but... Her Child was dying. The Uzumaki couldn't think, but she could move. Before he could twitch, she had dug her hands into his weapon pouch bringing out a kunai; Shoving the blade into Hatake's hands with a command.

"Cut Him out" 

"Lady Kushina, I'd like to remind you I have no medical training" Kakashi Hatake was not going to slice open his pseudo father's "Fate-given love" in an emergency c-section, trying to signal/alert Minato or an actual Med-nin would be best.

"I know what your thinking, but **No** , **_we can't wait_** ", Kushina argued "Kakashi someone attacked us. They intercepted our location; Kidnapped me, and purposely released the Kyuubi, a chakra beast so terrifyingly powerful it took both the first Hokage and Elder Mito to capture.", she uttered firmly then grasped his arm and moving it toward her stomach "Help me save our baby."

With Obito's eye spinning, flipped his blade. No one was coming. He shouldn't have entertained such an idiotic thought (He was spending too much time with Gai), Konohagakure was in pandemonium, trying to find a free Med-nin at this time would be insane. Not to mention the time it would take to determine if they were dependable. No, not only is the time of the essence but so was secrecy, many didn't know that Lady Uzumaki was pregnant. He needed to get serious; he now held a life (two) in his hands, he would not disappoint his Master. And with that thought, he exhaled then dug in deep. 

Quickly scores of blood flowed staining the sheets below, this is why he didn't want to do this. He was cutting open the wife of the Hokage, and the last known full-blooded Uzumaki with no proper sanitation and zero anesthesia and let us not forget Kakashi had no idea if he could heal Lady Kushina once his Sensei's child was removed from his wife's womb, but keeping him in was twice as dangerous. So Kakashi kept on cutting. Then he felt it. He slices at the base, grasping for the precious treasure inside, Pulling the tiny human from within its mother as carefully as he could to not crush this fragile creature. Holding the squealing-squirming infant in one hand, that he somehow safely brought into this world, he cut the umbilical cord with the other. Oh, this seems to have taken more after the Uzumakis. After washing and examining, reassuring himself of their new tadpole's vitals, at least at this moment they had triumphed. he couldn't help smiling from behind his mask. "Welcome to this crazy world little Red"

Now began the second part of his mission, somehow keeping Lady Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze alive. He immediately commenced the limited medical ninjutsu that he knew, which he knew would not do much. Rin (Bless her), had been the med-nin of their team, there had not been a need to become proficient. He cursed this now. The most he knew were for small lacerations, which this was not. He empties his supplies, raided the first aid kit he knew they kept under the nursery couch, then did his best (will it ever be enough) to save her life, he applied pressure and injected her with blood thickeners in a wasted effort to stem the bleeding. He sewed, wrapped her up then prayed (He hope it wasn't once again in vain, but he knew she had to still be bleeding internally). Not knowing what else to do, he went over to make sure their new prince was clean and healthy. 

So Tiny. So helpless

"What happened"

"like I said before men attacked us, he was wearing a strange swirl patterned mask, I am not sure what village he's from but..." Kushina paused as she stared into the dubbed copy-ninja's _eyes_

"What's wrong; What happened" the silver head imploring Lady Kushina to tell him what the problem was.

"at least one of them had the Sharingan"

They stayed there in silence, frozen by what this could mean

"You should leave and go to help the village"

Finally, he spoke "Stay here, I should get back to Gai before he becomes restless," 

Forget that. Come on kids it's time to see daddy. She had a man to save!! 

\---

It seemed endless, no matter how hard they fought, they would never be able to kill the demon.

"Kushina, I need to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto and Akira," Minato explained. A look of horror rushed through Kushina's tired-looking face as she turned her head in a rush, and glanced up to look at her husband, who she thought had gone insane.

"Minato, No-Why?! They are only babies! We still have me, I could take this thing with me. Why put such a burden on our children?! " She shouted, unable to hold in her disbelieve. To put the weight of that demon... She bowed her head slightly, a tear rolling down her eye. Today was supposed to be a joyous occasion, She wanted to know. She needed to. Minato never did anything without a reason. She choked on her voice before looking back up at the man who stood by her through it all. Despite the situation they were in, Minato brightly smiled at his wife.

"Because I believe they will be able to control the power. They are our children after al-" Minato was then interrupted by the Nine tails' echoing roar. The chains of Kushina's golden spikes were loosening, now with Kyuubi being able to move. His claws outstretched as his hand went over his head, and with a powerful swing, the creature aimed his attack at the newborn babies. Minato and Kushina felt sheer panic at the sight before reacting. They no longer had the choice, they now had to turn their children into Jinchuriki. 

Minato and Kushina sat clinging to their boys and each other, the wounds from Kyuubi's claws still bleeding through their abdomen, protecting their beloved babies, Naruto and Akira. Minato had been able to split and seal the Yin half of the Kyuubi into Akira and the Yang half in Naruto, Though after gaining heavy injuries and with the quick depletion of both of their chakras, Kushina and Minato knew they weren't going to last much longer. Neither were ever going to be able to love and raise their kids. Minato could feel the tears start to mix with his blood. Whether it was from pain or the knowledge that he will never know his sons he couldn't think on right now, Kushina held his hand, suggesting they convert what was left of their chakras into both of their children's seals so whenever they needed them, they would have it. This of course would put more strain on their bodies, no longer fighting to be strong, Kushina began to cry, telling their children to eat healthily and grow up wonderfully, to stay away from Jiraiya and Minato added some words but told them to remember - even though they wouldn't there, no matter what, Kushina and Minato would always love them and watch over them.

-

Finally, Kushina's Adamantine Sealing chains became slack, falling to the ground, eventually disappearing and with it, The Nine Tails- Gone. Sarotobi who been forced to watch the entire event from the sidelines, now rushed in to offer aid, only to be too late. behind him right he carried many skilled Andu members, who were all useless. His successor, the shining genius that was meant to lead the village into the future, his body laid mangled and bloody. Saratobi knew he was witnessing Minato's last moments, a flame who burned bright and beautiful, that brought warmth and hope- now violently snuffed before his time. Minato bites his lips as he spat out what would be his last words, "Konoha is safe. The b-b-babies… they saved us, such a burden, but the kids saved us". The thought of what his children would now have to struggle through pained him, who would take care of them after they're gone. Minato was surprised he lasted this long, but he knew neither of them were getting back up ever again. Kashina was an Uzumaki, she would charge forward when others were knocked down but after having the nine-tails ripped from her body (which was a miracle she survived), delivering Akira and Naruto and the fight afterward. Only she could have shaken off such a battering and have the will to help me fight. Haha, His Crimson Wildfire, forever larger than life.

And with that, the Yellow flash's spark died. The Third leaned to kneel beside Kushina's limp body, and held her within his arms, while the others tried (In vain) to heal and find signs of life they would never receive from their Hokage. She opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Sarotobi … Please… Take care of… Narut-to… a-and Akira…" Her breath was wheezy and weary. Saratobi looked towards the Anbu members, who shook their heads, no expression showed from behind their masks. He then looked down at Kushina, whose body had also become unresponsive. Both Kushina and Minato were gone. It had happened too fast to process. The group were then snapped out of their thoughts by the piercing sound of a newborn baby's cry, which doubled after a second or two. The Third Hokage gently placed Kushina's body down, then made his way over to the two newborns atop the altar, and observed his new charges. One resembling Kushina, The other Minato, also having whisker marks on its cheeks. They both also had the eight sign seal printed onto their stomachs, proof that they were Jinchuriki. They continued to wale. The Third then picked Naruto up in his left hand and Akira in his right. Moving his sight from the great destruction and the dead bodies of his friends, He gazed at the now quiet children, His stare turned sorrowful. _Their birth is the day of their parent's death, how Tragic…_ He thought. , then tilted his head up, Staring at the night sky, so serene. he shifted his gaze to the mountain above

_Kushina...Minato, I promise I will keep them safe_


End file.
